Beautiful Player
by DollyCandy11
Summary: Tori is only fifteen years old the naive,virgin, girly girl. While Owen is no where near the perfect guy. Drinks,parties and cheats. When these two people come together you can expect the worst. Sorry suck at summaries! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Some people believe fear is the worst feeling. That when you are fearful you are weak. I'm not one of those people to believe that is the worst feeling someone can withhold. Cause in reality all feelings show a sign of weakness. But love is the weakest of all.

Grown ups tell you that you are to young to understand the true meaning of love. That its one of the most complicated words to describe. When actually you can describe it in one word evil. Disney movies tell you that every girl will find their Prince Charming some day. But truth be told most would settle for the fact that they don't have to be alone. What they don't tell you is that once you fall so deeply in love the jerk will just leave you heartbroken. Maybe movies like Cinderella or sleeping beauty should tell you the truth. No guy just wants to return your lost glass slipper he expects something out of it. Your true love won't just awaken you by a kiss. Cause maybe of they did tell you the truth I wouldn't be in this position right now!

~Sincerely,

Tori S.


	2. Chapter 2

**Party & Bullshit**

**Tori's POV  
**"Tori just do this for me please!" Tristan begged me to cover for him. We are currently at the Milligan household,in Tristan's bedroom. "Listen Owen is probably drunk doing it with some blonde bimbo he won't even notice" he added as he climbed out the 2nd floor window. To leave me alone at some crazy senior party. I was bored out of my mind although you would think I would want to go join the fun downstairs I couldn't. Tristan asshole of a brother Owen had told us not to step foot downstairs at any point. But just maybe this was the time to break some rules. I hopped into the shower doing my hygiene stuff. Then threw a black mini dress that hugged my every curve with some red stilettos. Next I left my hair at its natural state of wavy. Must say I clean up pretty well and god do I look hot.

As I made my way to the door bravery built up some where deep inside me. **Knock Knock** all my bravery was gone in a flash. "It's me" Owens raspy voice yelled through the closed door. At that moment my thought process ran dry. What the fuck was I gonna say. Tristan is not here and I'm dressed like some 5 cent hooker. "Alright I coming in" he tried to yell over the music. I froze under his watch Owen's eyes scanned every inch of my body. Without taking his eyes off me he closed the bedroom door "Where is my bro?" He asked making his way to me.

"He Left but you can't tell your folks!" I told him trying to calm myself down "Hows the party?" My voice coming off nervous and scared.

Owen sat down on the corner of the bed "The norm" he said completely ignoring the fact Tris had snuck out. "So what you dressed for princess" a smirk plastered on his face.

Still I stood in front of the large hockey player. "Um..nothing" the lie escaping my mouth so fast in nearly sounded like one word. A chuckle filled the air, he found it funny I could get so nervous under his presence. Owen's long arms wrapped around my short 5'3 body to push against his 5'11 frame.

"We both know that's a lie Tor" his voice giving me shivers "Your not back with that Novak kid right?" He asked pulling me down onto his lap leaving small kisses onto my neck. I didn't have to answer him, me letting him mark me with his kisses was good enough.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

**Owen's POV**

Princess was a Virgin, she cried a little at first cause of the pain but she soon got used to it. I usually stay away from virgins cause if the fact that they think they mean something to you. But something about Tori had me maybe cause she was the hottest freshman at Degrassi. Either way she didn't disappoint on my scale. Although she was a bit shy when it came down to I grabbed my clothes throwing them on as fast as possible "Well ill see you around princess!" I told her as I patted her bare shoulder.

"Hey" Tori yelled right when I reached for the knob. Her face was flushed pale,her hair a mess and worst of all a single tear ran down her face. "Please don't tell Tristan" she asked with more tears then before. I couldn't bring myself to console the Beauty Queen.

"Wouldn't Dream of it Princess"


	3. Chapter 3

Secret

**Tori's POV**

**Monday At School **

"So what happened Friday after I left" Tristan asked while he watched me open my locker. What could i possibly say 'oh your jerk of a brother deflowered me'. Tris would probably have a fit about how I betrayed him and most likely not talk to me for days. He was my best friend I am supposed to tell him everything yet I couldn't find it in me to tell him this.

I caught my self nervously touching my hair "Nothing much". I kept it fast and short,straight to the point. Why in the world was I so nervous it wasn't like anyone knew right?

**Owen's POV**

"Man you are the king" Dallas yelled . The team were more then happy to hear about Pageant princess and I Going live last Friday night. "Was she any good" Luke baker asked me.

A smirk grew on my face telling them what they needed to know. "Let's just say Santamaria lives up to expectations" i said proudly at the fact that I was the only one who knew how good she was. They all howled like wolves at my comment. Although I felt some what bad for leaving her like I did, I was happy that we hooked up. She was a tease always around my house prancing around in tiny skirts. It would be lie if I said I never wonder how she would be in bed.

**Tori's POV**

It was eating at me all day the only way I was going to make peace with myself was to talk to someone about it. Since Maya,Tristan and zig we're out of the question it only left one person...

"Round two Princess" his cockiness flowed so naturally. The 5'11 hockey star with black silky hair leaned against his locker wearing his usual smirk to go with his ice hounds varsity jacket. Owen was definitely nice to look at don't get me wrong but he was the typical jock. slept with half the girl population at degrassi, bullied people around and always found a reason to party. However, sometimes when he didn't realize it he could be sweet. Like when Tristan got in a fight in grade school Owen had came down from the local middle school and threatened all the boys who we're picking on Tris.

"My Prince Charming" I hissed in a shush tone trying my best to keep my business hush hush. "Although that sounds tempting we have to talk." My voice coming off a lot meaner then I wanted it to.

"Ouch,your call princess!" Owen spoke grabbing onto the loops of my skinny jeans. Bringing me closer to him "Are you gonna talk?"

The scent of Axe colon mixed in with after shave came off the tall jock. Again I was speechless my mouth became dry as I searched his blue eyes for answers. I felt something other then hatred or lust. It felt more powerful like it couldn't be controlled .I chose to ignore it cause no way in hell it was real. "I forgot what I wanted to talk about" I whispered trying to cover the fear in my voice.

Owen chuckled at how i was wrapped around his finger. He kissed me long and deep. His tongue asked for an entrance and I willing let him. When we came up for air I took notice to where we were. The hall was empty not a soul in sight. "Your house or mine" a crooked smile appeared none the less a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasy **

**Tori's POV**

Owen was not much of a cuddlier But since my parents went to some charity event and wouldn't be back for hours he decided to stay awhile. "Ok Tangled or Grease?" I asked with my joyful voice. My pajamas of choice was mini pink shorts along with a lime green shirt.

"neither,Paranormal activity 3" he said plopping down next to me.

I hate scary movies with a passion. I mean what is the point besides not to let you sleep at night. "No way am I gonna watch that at twelve a clock at night!" I argued trying to make sense of the situation. "Also i actually want to be able to sleep sometime tonight."

"Santamaria are you scared " he said in a mocking tone "cause if you are I'm going to have to notify the degrassi student body!" He added chuckling at how red my face had gotten.

"You wouldn't" I asked

"you underestimate me Tor" he said planting kisses down my neck. There was that feeling again. I couldn't tell if it was just lust or something more. He made me feel special like I was the only girl in the world. It was different then mine and zigs relationship. I wasn't in control Owen was and some how it felt good to not wear the pants in the relationship. I was actually happy with whatever we had going own. We would have sex,talk and hang out. The exact same stuff boyfriend and girlfriends do with out the title.

"I think I want a tall handsome hockey player to sleepover tonight!" I said seductively

Owen replayed jokingly "Im going to kill Baker!" Before he lifted me up caring me to my bedroom. I could get used to this.

**Next Day**

**Owens POV**

The ice hound table was packed. It was like any usual day at Degrassi the guys and I either talked about hockey lock out or joked around. A pair of smooth,warm hands covered my eyes "Guess who" Tori's sweet voice rang in my ear. I could hear the guys snicker at the scene. I wasn't that guy (the one who takes they're girlfriend shopping or talk about feelings) and no girl could change that.

To show the guys I wasn't the least bit effected I decide to show them who's boss. "A hot blonde cheerleader." The whole table laughed before Tori moved her hands down to her sides. I could tell she was a little hurt by my little jock but it wasn't like I meant for her to take it personal. My long arms wrapped around her tiny waist bringing her down to my lap. Her face painted the definition of beautiful "Just kidding Santamaria" once I said that a reassuring smile appeared back on her face. I took in her outfit she had a pink crop top with high wasted mini shorts and some white chuck Taylor's. I looked around the cafe not to much people mostly senior and Tris was absent today cause of the flu.

"I guess I could forgive you" Tori said acting like she wasn't the least bit interested. "But only if you give me a ride home". I nodded not really listening to her after she had accepted my apology. she got up from my lap when I noticed the whole team looking at her ass. If looks could the whole team would be dead right now. "Alright Milligan I'm off" she leaned in kissing me which quickly turned into a five minute make out session. Once we came up for air she had untangled her body from mines walking out the cafeteria quickly.

"Dude,you have to tell me your secret!" One of the hockey guys yelled


End file.
